Even Pigs May Fly
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Kirishima, Yokozawa and Hiyori ran to the living room to find a strange teenaged boy with black hair and gold eyes on the floor in a confused state. The boy turned his head around. "Yokozawa!" He yelled as he ran to the younger man and held onto him tight. "It's me, Sorata!" This is the story of Sorata who magically became a human one sunny day.
1. What Sorcery is This?

**Even Pigs May Fly**

**Summary: Kirishima, Yokozawa and Hiyori ran to the living room to find a strange teenaged boy with black hair and eyes on the floor in a confused state. The boy turned his head around. "Yokozawa!" He yelled as he ran to the younger man and held onto him tight. "It's me, Sorata!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Pairings: Sorata/Hiyori, Kirishima/Yokozawa and the other three couples will make appearances as well.**

**A/N: I seriously do not know where I get these crazy ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Sorcery is This?**

* * *

Birds were heard. Their chirping made Sorata wake up from his sleep. _Is it morning already? What day is it today? I better wake up Hiyo-chan, today might be a school day._

He got up on his four legs and started to stretch. _Wait a minute…was my body always this big?_ He started to lick his paw._ Wait, there's no fur._ He opened his eyes to see something other than his paw. It was a white-colored hand with fingers. It was something that humans have. _Why do I have a hand?_

Sorata looked down to see that he wasn't a cute, cuddly, and furry animal anymore.

"AHHH!"

Footsteps were heard as they got louder and when doors started opening, Kirishima, Yokozawa and Hiyo-chan haphazardly run around the house. "Where did that scream come from?" yelled Yokozawa as he turned to see a teenaged boy with messy black hair and golden eyes. Kirishima covered Hiyo-chan's eyes.

_Why did he cover her eyes? Is…she traumatized that I'm not a cat anymore?_

"Who are you?"

Sorata's attention was focused back at his owner and he started to get teary-eyed. He stood up and ran towards him. "Yokozawa!" He yelled as he stopped right in front of him.

"Who…are you?"

"It's me, Sorata!"

Both Kirishima and Yokozawa had a strange look on their faces. "It's really me! I'm Sorata! I was sleeping on the floor yesterday after Yuki-chan came over! They were playing and I suddenly fell asleep on the floor. When I woke up just a few minutes ago, I became like this!"

They both still looked puzzled. Yokozawa cleared his throat. "For now…let's get you in some clothes. I don't think you want to continue talking when you look like that and Hiyo-chan is here in the same room."

Sorata looked down and was fascinated by his human body. He always wondered what it was like to have two legs. He felt a strong grip on his wrist. The grip belonged to Yokozawa as he dragged him into Kirishima's room. "Kirishima, you don't mind if he wears one of your shirts?"

"I don't mind." Kirishima's room's door was closed. This made the father release his hands from his daughter's eyes.

"Papa, what's going on? Why is Sora-chan a human?"

"I don't know, Hiyo." Kirishima started to think. "Maybe he ate something bad last night?"

"He ate regular cat food all three meals."

"Hm…this is very strange indeed."

The door to his room opened as Yokozawa came back to the living room with a shy and anxious Sorata following him like how a young boy does with his mother. The cat-turned-boy was wearing a plain white t-shirt with basketball shorts. They were both really big on him despite being in the body of a teenaged boy. His build was thinner than both Yokozawa and Kirishima so that probably the reason why Kirishima's clothes were so big. Sorata was constantly pulling up his pants.

"So you are Sora-chan?" asked Hiyori.

"Yes, Hiyo-chan, I'm Sora-chan!" he said in a cute smile. Hiyori blushed a bit.

"Do you remember how you became a human?"

Sorata shook his head. "No, all I remember is sleeping on the floor after playing with Yuki-chan."

"So it _wasn't_ something you ate last night!" said Kirishima.

There was a sudden silence in the room. "Papa, we've established that already…" muttered Hiyori.

Sorata's stomach started to growl. "Hiyo-chan, I'm hungry. My food bowl is empty as well…"

"Since you're human now, you can't eat cat food."

Kirishima looked at the clock. "Well, it's still early so why not have breakfast with us?"

The sound of breakfast made Sorata's mouth water. "Let's eat, let's eat!"

"Onii-chan, let's cook together!" Hiyori said as she and Yokozawa went to the kitchen together.

Kirishima sat down on the sofa. Sorata mimicked him. The black-haired boy eyes started to sparkle. "So this is what sitting down is like!" The older man chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're so cute, just like Yokozawa." Sorata blushed and then grabbed Kirishima's hand. "Wow, was your hand always this big? Compared to my hand, your hand is huge!"

Seeing the innocent Sorata made Kirishima think of Yokozawa. They do look strangely alike as they both have black hair but Yokozawa had blue eyes while Sorata's were gold. If he had blue eyes then Sorata would probably been a replica of Yokozawa in his teenage years. He doesn't know what his supposed lover looked like as a teenager so he shouldn't be exact.

"Kirishima, what does human food taste like?" asked Sorata.

"Nothing like cat food."

"Really? Then, does human food taste like tuna?" The thought of tuna made Sorata's mouth water. _Cute…_

"Humans do eat tuna but not all humans eat tuna all the time."

"Why not? Tuna's amazing! Fish in general is amazing!" Kirishima chuckled as he saw the innocent boy's eyes sparkle as he thought about fish.

"Papa! Sora-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Breakfast!" yelled Sorata as he ran to the table. He saw the three humans sit down on their chair so he mimicked them. He looked at his food and proceeded to eat it until he was grabbed by the back of his neck by Yokozawa. "Wait, humans don't eat like that!"

"Look, Sora-chan!" said Hiyori as she showed him how she held her chopsticks. Sorata tilted his head.

"Well, chopsticks may be hard for Sorata to get adjusted to in just a day…" Kirishima said as he turned to Hiyori. "Hiyo, could you go to the store after school and buy him training chopsticks?"

"Sure!"

The father turned to Yokozawa. "Let's just make him use a fork for now."

"Alright, I'll go get it." Yokozawa got up.

"Hiyo-chan, Hiyo-chan! Teach me how to use those when you get back from school!"

"Okay!" She smiled and Sorata's heard fluttered. He had feelings for Hiyori back when he first met her as a cat. The feelings were still the same right now as a human.

Yokozawa came back with a fork and demonstrated how to use both a fork and a spoon to the innocent boy. He understood right away and he happily ate his breakfast.

The only thing Yokozawa thought of as he looked at Sorata and ate his breakfast was _How is Takano going to react to this?_

* * *

**A/N: What did I just write? Anyhow, since Sorata's a ten-year-old cat and I don't know the difference in numbers with cat age and human age so I just made him a teenager. He looks like a sixteen year old and is about the same height as Chiaki.**

**Basically, this is the adventures of Sorata who just magically changed into a human one sunny day.**

**Oh and the pairing is Sorata/Hiyori as Sorata loves her. (as shown in Sorata no Baai) Wow…in an yaoi manga/anime, I'm writing about a straight pairing…but Kirishima/Yokozawa is also a pairing in this story so…yay for yaoi pairings?**


	2. Sorata is a Brother Now

**A/N: And here I am with Chapter 2. Also, just to let you know this is also sort of a slice of life as well. I'm planning to have up to twenty chapters for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorata is a Brother Now**

**-Yokozawa's P.O.V-**

It's been a day since Sorata turned into a human. Even though it's been only a day, he's still not used to his human lifestyle. It can't be helped, he had been a cat for ten years. Adjusting to a new lifestyle takes time.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

It was breakfast time. Hiyori had bought Sorata training chopsticks yesterday. He's been using them for the past few minutes. He fidgeted with them as he's still getting used to chopsticks.

He's also sleeping on a futon in Yokozawa's room. Since the futon was on the floor, it wasn't a problem for Sorata but he kept trying to go Hiyori's room as he was used to sleeping with her as a cat. Since he's a cat now, sleeping with a ten-year-old girl is something not to be tolerated with, especially when Kirishima is around and about. It can't be helped since he can be a papa bear whenever it concerns Hiyori's well being.

"Hiyo-chan, Hiyo-chan!" yelled a cheerful Sorata. "Are you going to school again today?"

"Yeah." replied Hiyori.

"Um…H-Have fun!" He learned those words from Kirishima who taught him some greetings last night.

"Okay!"

Sorata's cheeks flushed. He just became quiet as he ate his breakfast. After they were done, Sorata ran to the sofa as he observed all the other humans in the Kirishima household running around preparing to go to school or work.

He saw Yokozawa doing Hiyori's hair and Kirishima organizing some papers.

"Hiyo-chan, let's go! You're gonna be late!"

Hiyori started to panic. Luckily, Yokozawa finished her hair, which was in pigtails, and she ran to her room to grab her stuff and ran out to the door. "I'll be leaving now! Bye Papa! Bye Yokozawa-oniichan and Sora-chan!"

"Bye-bye Hiyo-chan!"

He also greeted the older Kirishima good-bye as well. Yokozawa, who was now ready to go, walked towards Sorata.

"Sorata, I'll try to see if I can get work off early. For now, just stay here." He turned on the television for Sorata for entertainment as he ran out the door.

He's all alone in the house now. He's used to this everyday but somehow, it felt even lonelier. _Ah, this must be how humans feel when they are lonely._

He looked at the TV. He always liked watching shows on TV with Hiyori. However, instead of focusing on the television, he started to wonder how he became a human. He can't seem to remember no matter how hard he tried.

"This is so difficult…" muttered Sorata as he lied down on the couch. "Ah, I want to see everyone…"

He sat up and stared at the window. It was nice and sunny outside but he was bored. He tried playing with his cat toys but they weren't as interesting as they were when he was a cat.

"I guess the only thing to do is sleep." Sorata closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He may be "young" as a human but he was an old cat so he needed his rest.

* * *

Yokozawa was at work. He wondered how Sorata was doing. Was the boy/cat behaving properly? He had hoped that the boy did not terrorize the house as he's too big to be jumping around when he was a cat. He knew Sorata was a good cat but as a human, Yokozawa seemed to be anxious about the boy.

He then thought that he should buy some clothes for Sorata as he can't always wear Yokozawa and Kirishima's clothing as it is too big for him. He wondered what size clothing Sorata should wear as he doesn't want to waste money buying something too small or too big.

"Yokozawa-san?" Henmi interrupted the man's thoughts.

"What is it, Henmi?"

"Oh, I have the documents for the sales of manga for this week."

"I see. Thank you."

Henmi smiled and then went back to his desk.

Going back to his thoughts of buying Sorata some clothes, he thought about taking both Hiyori and Sorata shopping. _I think that's a good idea. Sorata needs to adjust to human life just in case if he won't turn back into a cat._

He started to work very diligently so that he can finish work early and do what he wants to do later.

* * *

School ended. Hiyori was packing her stuff. As she was packing, she started to think about Sorata.

_Sora-chan is now a human. I wonder how it happened. Can stuff like this happen?_

"Hiyo-chan!" yelled a girl.

Hiyori turned her gaze to the girl. "What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Are you okay? You were zoned out for a bit."

Hiyori stammered, "I-I'm fine."

"You sure…?"

The young brunette nodded. The two girls decided to walk back home together.

They made it back to their apartment complex where Hiyori got a call. "It's onii-chan!" She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hiyo, where are you?" questioned Yokozawa.

"I'm back at the apartment. Yuki-chan and I just got on the elevator."

"I see…. Are you busy right now? Do you have any plans with Yuki?"

"No."

"Good then I'll see you back home. I got off early today."

The call ended. Hiyori got to her respective floor and greeted Yuki a good-bye as she walked to where her apartment was and opened the door.

"Sora-chan, I'm home!"

No response.

As she took off her shoes, she went to the living room to see Sorata sleeping on the floor. She giggled as he was sleeping like how he did as a cat. It was cute yet a bit weird for a human to be doing it.

She went to her room, put her bag down and then quietly went back to the living room to gently wake the cat-turned-human up.

"Sora-chan," she whispered as she gently shook him, "Wake up, Yokozawa onii-chan will be here soon."

Sorata stirred and opened his golden eyes to see Hiyori's smiling face. "It's Hiyo-chan! Good morning, Hiyo!"

"It's already the afternoon, Sora-chan!"

"Is it…?" muttered Sorata as he yawned. Hiyori fixed his hair and then told him that Yokozawa will take them shopping to buy Sorata some clothes. The door suddenly became unlocked and Yokozawa came in.

"Onii-chan!" said a eager Hiyori. "Welcome back!"

"Where's Sora- Yokozawa was interrupted as Sorata jumped onto the older man. He fell back as Sorata was not a cat anymore; he was a human with actual human weight so he was bound to be heavier than he was as a cat.

"Yokozawa! Welcome back!"

Yokozawa wanted Sorata to get off of him but he doesn't want to make the cat-turned-human sad so he just laid there until the door opened again.

"Oh? What's this?" asked Kirishima. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Kirishima!" yelled Sorata as he got off of Yokozawa and jumped onto Kirishima. It wasn't as rough as the previous one but Kirishima did stagger back a few steps.

"Welcome back, Papa!"

"Hi, Hiyo!"

"So when are we going to leave?" asked Hiyori.

"Whenever you're ready." replied Kirishima as he looked at Yokozawa getting up.

"Okay!"

* * *

**-Department Store-**

Sorata was staring at everything at the department store with twinkling eyes. He had never seen this kind of environment before. It was very fascinating for him.

"So big!" yelled an eager Sorata, "So many people!"

Hiyori grabbed Sorata's arm. "You should be careful and not get lost."

Sorata blushed a bit while complying to what Hiyori had said.

The trip to the department store was an exciting time for Sorata. He never knew such a place existed. The only places he knew were the vet, Yokozawa's apartment and the Kirishima apartment.

Eventually, they bought cheap but fashionable looking clothes for Sorata to wear.

"Sorry about that," muttered Yokozawa. "I'll take you back here again when I have more money."

"No, it's alright!" replied a happy Sorata. "I'm happy!"

Kirishima patted Sorata on the head after seeing how cute the boy was.

"Oh, Hiyo-chan!" Hiyori turned to see a girl around her age walking towards her with her mom. It was her friend from school. It wasn't her friend Yuki as Sorata knew what Yuki looked like after constant sightings of her.

Suddenly, her friend noticed Sorata. "Who's this, Hiyo-chan?"

"This is…" Hiyori paused. She doesn't know what to call Sorata. She doesn't want to call him her cat as that might be weird.

Yokozawa finished Hiyori's sentence, "This is one of my relatives. He's staying here for a while because he wanted to see what Tokyo was like."

"Oh… He's so cute!" replied the friend. She left as her mother was calling for her.

"A relative, huh?" Kirishima said, "Not your son?"

"I'm too young to get a son who looks like a teenager!" replied Yokozawa.

"Aw, but you're already a parent to Hiyori already so why not be one to Sorata?"

"Don't say stuff like that around her!"

Kirishima wrapped his arm around Sorata. "You're a relative in other people's eyes for now but in our little family circle, you're the son now."

"Son…?"

"You're Hiyo's older brother now!"

Hiyori's a bit confused. "I thought my older brother was Yokozawa onii-chan?"

"Well, Sorata can be your younger older brother!"

Hiyori smiled. "Okay then!" She seemed happy to have gained another older brother. Seeing Hiyori being happy made Sorata happy as well.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Next chapter will take place a month or two after this chapter**


End file.
